At The Stroke of Midnight
by EmmettCullensSexyLover
Summary: ...The anticipation was almost palpable as they drove home. Edwards silence unnerves Bella. What will happen when the clock strikes midnight? Edward's POV. ExB. One Shot. Happy New Years!


**A/N: Happy New Year everyone!!! **

***Character Copyrights reserved to Stephenie Meyer.**

**-This story as some light bondage in this story, if you don't like that, don't read.**

* * *

Time again for Alice's annual New Years Eve celebration I thought, cringing mentally. Her events were always over the top, not to mention she loved to drag me around and introduce me to all of her co-workers and friends. As much as I hated it I always let her do it to me and was polite to each and every one of them.

Though, before, her intentions were to introduce me to her single friends, I was hoping to skip that charade this time around since I actually had a girlfriend.

I had started seeing Bella six months ago and ironically enough it was at one of Alice's parties. However, they did not know each other. Bella had been on the arm of Jacob Black that night, one of her many work associates. Alice, of course, took me around, introducing me to all of her friends and reintroducing me to others I had seen before.

Upon coming across Jacob she had tried to do a fast hello so she could pull me off to meet a blonde bimbo that had walked in. I was only vaguely aware that Tanya was her name and was highly offended that Alice would think I'd lower my standards to _that. _No I wasn't paying her the least bit of attention, my eyes fell on the beauty next to this Jacob character.

She was average height, taller than the little pixie that was Alice. Her hair cascaded down, long and wavy locks of brown, framing her lovely face. Looking more closely I could see that her eyes were a chocolate brown and sparkled when the light hit them. And if that weren't enough, she had the most amazing figure I had ever seen! She was thin, but not overly so that she looked frail. She worked out, that much was obvious for the shape she was in.

One second, that was all it took was one second and I wanted her. I noticed that Jacob was preoccupied in ogling Tanya and made my move to ask if he'd mind if I took her to get a drink. His distraction worked in my favor and he waved me off like I was going to break his concentration.

I offered my arm to her, allowing her to make the decision to decline if she so chose. She stunned me with the most dazzling smile I had ever seen in my life and placed her arm on mine. I took her over to the bar Alice had set up and ordered us some white wine, which she seemed to appreciate. We sat and talked for the remainder of the evening.

When the night came to an end I didn't want to let her go. I sheepishly asked her if she had to leave with that imbecile. She chuckled and said no, to which I thanked my lucky stars. I stuttered over my words asking her if she like to watch a movie at my apartment. The way she hesitated made me think I was getting shut down. Not that I would have blamed her in the least. Here I was, virtually a perfect stranger and I was inviting her to my place. Yep, I was dumb. But miraculously after a long silent minute she agreed!

We talked more in the car and even talked throughout the whole movie, which was something I had never done before. I just really couldn't help myself, I loved listening to her talk.

After that night we were inseparable and when we did have to be apart, it was constant texting and phone calls. I had known from that first night that I loved her, even if that didn't make sense.

And up until now neither one of us had really seen Alice since that party. We were less two minutes from her house when I heard Bella sigh. I peeked at her from the corner of my eye quickly, noticing that she was staring blankly out the side window.

"Bella, love. You have nothing to worry about. Alice will love you, I already know it. And I won't be leaving your side," I reassured her again.

I wasn't sure how many times I had told her this, but it seemed as though she was beginning to get anxious again. She did have the tiniest problem of over reacting to things such as meeting people and parties. I remember her telling me once that she wasn't comfortable in that type of setting but that she would go if it made someone happy. She was a people pleaser, something that always made me smile. She always went out of her way to help people.

"I know, Edward. I know," she smiled at me.

No more was said until we arrived at Alice's place. As per usual the house was lavishly decorated both outside and in. There were streamers, balloons, confetti, and sparkles everywhere. People were chatting amiably with one another as we strode hand in hand through the door. As soon as the door was shut behind us, a very bubbly Alice greeted us.

"Edward! Oh my god, it's so good to see you. I've missed you so much. Don't ever stay away so long again. You simply must come and meet Lauren Malory. She just started at the office, very pretty and intelligent, and all alone! It is awful and…"

"Actually, Alice," I cut her off. "I have a date."

I pulled Bella in front a little more in front of me, making Alice take notice for the first time since she started babbling. Her eyes widened in shock momentarily before she gave me an apologetic look.

"Alice this is Bella. Bella you remember Alice."

Alice's eyes flashed to mine. "Um, Edward, I don't believe I have ever met Bella."

"Actually, we did meet once," Bella interjected softly, blushing some. "I came to a party of yours around 6 months ago. I was Jacob Black's date."

"Oh of course! I remember you now. I'm terribly sorry, I didn't mean to offend you or anything. I am just so used to my brother showing up alone and well I suppose you know."

"It's alright Alice. I'm not offended in the least."

I was relieved to see that Alice wasn't upset that I had brought someone, she actually looked genially happy to see I wasn't alone. She left us alone after that, mostly considering she had other guests to attend to.

I led Bella around, introducing her to various friends and acquaintances. Jasper was the first person I wanted her to meet and as I suspected when she began talking to him her mood changed. She was more laid back and visibly more happy, even being at a party. He and her talked about he had met Alice and all about their life together. I think Bella had gained some of Jaspers weird ability to ease peoples tension, because before now I hadn't heard him talk so much about himself or his personal life.

Just I finally got Bella away from Jasper, Emmett and his wife Rosalie stopped us to talk. Emmett and I went to get drinks while the girls talked. I told Emmett that we weren't staying to long. I had my own plans for ringing in the new year with my darling girlfriend.

After another hour or so of talking and meeting with people I thought it time to go home. There was forty-five minutes until midnight, and I needed to get us home soon for this to work. I ushered her as quickly as possible, without trying to seem like I was being rude, from the house.

Bella asked a few questions about what was wrong and even muttered something about where's the fire. I didn't answer, and I'm sure she assumed I was mad at her from the way she was fidgeting in her seat. I of course wasn't mad, but the more anxious she was the better my plan would work.

Ten Minutes later we were home. I let silence fill the car for a moment before I turned to look at her. I kept my face expressionless and I noted the worried look in her eyes. But no mater how much I wanted to assure her I wasn't upset in any way, I had to keep up this charade.

"Edward, I…" she started.

"No. Bella go upstairs into the room. I'll be up there shortly."

I didn't give her a chance to respond as I opened my door and headed towards the house. She scrambled behind me and went straight upstairs as I went into the den. I undressed and waited five minutes before strolling casually upstairs. By now there was twenty minutes until midnight, and it was time to proceed.

Upon opening the door , I noticed Bella was sitting on the bed looking quite somber. I chuckled internally. She was too damn cute for her own good. I noticed she changed into her sapphire blue night gown, the one she knew I loved on her.

She looked up and her demeanor seemed to change. She smiled that damn seductive smile of hers making my cock hard instantaneously. For just one split second I thought about abandoning my plan and just throwing her on the bed to have my wicked way with her. I took a deep breath, mentally reminding myself just to be patient.

I walked over to her and beckoned her to stand. She stood before me, looking more like a goddess than anyone had a right to. I lifted her night gown up, discarding the garment on the floor. I was taken aback by the fact she had nothing on underneath. This little devil was going to be the death of me!

"Bella, I want to try something but you have to trust me. Nod if you do."

She nodded, curiosity evident in her beautiful eyes. I moved her to the bed and had her lay down. I pulled out some silk scarves I had gotten for when I decided to do this. I tied her arms to the headboard making sure they were tight, but not uncomfortable. I repeated the same action with tying her feet to the foot board.

Fifteen minutes.

I took out the vibrator I had bought for her and turned it on. I ran it up and down her slit, gathering the juices that had formed there and brought it to my lips for a quick taste. She mewed softly, watching me the entire time.

"Now Bella, this is what I'm going to do. I am going to put this in you on high, but no matter what you are not allowed to cum. Nod if you understand."

She nodded, making me smirk. I slide the vibrator into her with ease as she was already extremely wet. She groaned and squirmed a little on the bed feeling the vibrations run through her pussy.

I sat down in the plush chair across from the bed, grasping my thick cock, and proceeded to watch her. She rolled her hips around, thrusting them up and down like she was trying to get more.

I stroked my erection as I watched her. It was so erotic and I was loving it. I moved my hand slowly yet firmly up and down my shaft, using a little of my precum for a little added lubricant. I moaned deep in my throat. I had to be careful, I didn't want to cum before I got to do what I wanted.

Bella's legs shook, I could tell she wanted to cum but was forcing herself to hold off.

"Edward, please!" She outright yelled.

"Another couple of minutes, my love."

She whimpered as she worked hard to not pull hard on the restraints. I got to my feet and walked over to the end of the bed. I looked more closely at her now. She was completely and utterly soaked. So wet in fact that it was all over her luscious thighs. I leaned down and added to the feelings she already had and sucked her clit right into my mouth. So sweet.

Bella cried out and bucked her hips as I tormented her sensitive little nub. I licked and nibbled on it for a bit before I extracted the vibrator from her pussy. Looking at the clock, we had exactly one minute to go.

I crawled up, positioning myself at her entrance. I rubbed my throbbing cock up and down her slit, lathering it up with her juices as I watched the clock. I pressed my tip to her love hole and waited.

Three….

Two….

One….

Just as the numbers one the clock read 12:00 AM I sheathed myself within Bella. Giving her her first stroke of the new year.

* * *

**A/N: Hope ya'll enjoyed this. I know its much longer than everything else I have written...I think that's a plus right? Anyways, hope everyones New Years was good ^_^**

**Don't forget to Review!**

**Thank You.**


End file.
